


XVIII-The Moon

by ChaoticEther



Series: Persona R- A Persona 3/RWBY crossover [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticEther/pseuds/ChaoticEther
Summary: Blake spends the evenings after Ilia's return rebuilding the friendship they had before she left. At least, that was the plan, until Pyrrha turned up.





	XVIII-The Moon

01/10  
Ilia was the only one in the dorm when I got back. It’s strange; I trust everything she says, but something about how she looks at me screams “there’s something I need to tell you.” Of course, the aggravating thing is I can’t figure out what it is. And it’s only there for a second, then she reverts back to the Ilia I recognise. I meant it when I said I missed her. Before I made the mistake of getting close to Adam, she was the thing that kept me grounded, reminded me why I joined the White Fang in the first place. Even though she could pass as human, she chose not to, and I always admired that. Unlike me, she didn’t take the easy way out. Now, even without a Persona, she’s willing to follow us into the Dark Hour just because I asked her to. In a way, I don’t think we ever stopped being friends; she was forced away by Adam, before both of us knew what he was really like. Tonight, she told me all about her last mission. Or rather, what she was told was her mission. Negotiations with my father in Menagerie, to secure cooperation with the White Fang. When she tried to warn him about their… Changes, she was captured and sent back to Adam. It was on her way back that she attempted escape, and was successful, thanks to Yang’s timely intervention. I think she needed to vent tonight. And I probably needed to be the one to hear it. Everyone here’s broken in some way, but we both had our lives destroyed by the same person.

_I am thou, thou art I, thou hast awakened to the power of the Moon Arcana. Reflection. Projection  
Moon Rank 1- Infiltration: Ilia will be able to follow you into Beacon and provide offensive support in battle._

02/10  
Ilia finally told me what that kiss was about last year before I left. I’m not sure I should be proud women find me attractive but, in a way, I think I am. Maybe that means I actually do have a shot with Yang. Speaking of which, Ilia pointed out I look at her the same way she used to look at me. Thankfully, I don’t change colours when that happens. Don’t need a girl I’ve known for barely a month working that whole mess of emotions out. I finally told her how relieved I was when I saw her sitting in the dorm, smiling as always. That I regretted not getting her out with me. But, by her own admission, she likely wouldn’t have come with me anyways. Adam was and is a dick, but he was getting results, her words. Plus, who else would have believed her about the White Fang using a mysterious extra hour to assassinate people? It took a lot of reassurances to convince her I’d have accepted anything she said as gospel. Now, I don’t have to. I’ve seen it all myself.

_Moon Rank 2_

03/10  
So, it turns out Ilia is actually something of a Pyrrha fangirl. Okay, a _huge_ Pyrrha fangirl. Seems like being printed in a magazine would have that effect. But, when she was around earlier, the poor thing froze up. Even had to hide because she couldn’t change her colours back. I guess that’s our new goal now: Operation Make Ilia the Lesbian of Dreams! God I hope she never finds this diary. Still, our first job was getting her to be able to occupy the same space as a cute girl and be left alone with them without becoming a wooden plank. Yang was more than happy to help, but she proved a little too… Flirtatious for a first attempt, I think. When I came back downstairs, they were both somehow the same shade of red. But she didn’t run away, so I guess that’s a positive.

_Moon Rank 3- Sustainability: Ilia can now help twice per battle._

04/10  
Note to self: Ruby is a surprisingly excellent candidate for getting people accustomed to date-like scenarios. I think it’s the innocence. Maybe the ability to talk about something so unrelated to romance that it’s a distraction. Regardless, they were happily chatting away while I served and refilled their tea. After Ruby left, Ilia said she wanted to talk to me alone again. So, I took her up to the rooftop. As good a place as any for some privacy in the dorm, especially now the boys’ floor actually _has_ an occupant. She told me about her childhood before the White Fang, how her parents sent her off to a foster family in Atlas to make sure she got a proper education. Based on Weiss’ stories, I could’ve guessed how well her presence was received. Listening to the absurd rules, the frequent beatings, I’m impressed it took her that long to snap. I just had to hug her afterwards. I thought wearing a bow was a difficult decision, but being forced to suppress your faunus traits? In exchange for being locked in a basement and going to school the day after without bruises? It makes even more sense now why she’d join the White Fang. I promised her that tomorrow night I’d take her out somewhere, no bow. Date practice, mixed with a bit of silent protest over faunus discrimination. My kinda night.

_Moon Rank 4_

05/10  
Ilia has pretty good taste in date spots. In fact, I don’t even know how she found that place to be perfectly honest. It’s a small tea shop hidden away in one of Vale’s side streets that’s most likely a front for something illegal; I don’t really expect them to get that many walk-ins. Yet the tea was so nice I stopped caring about a quarter of the way into my drink. Seeing her be “normal” is one of the few things I’ve missed from my time in the White Fang, listening to the endless list of reasons she likes Pyrrha and asking me for dating advice. Yeah, I’m not the best person to ask for that, but I tried my best! I think… Anyway, the point is I told her to just be herself. Cliché, I know, but it’s true. What use would there be in asking her out, only to be someone totally different than who she is normally? The part that really got to me was seeing all the mean looks and side-eyes just from walking around. If this is what it’s like in Vale, arguably one of the most accepting cities, I dread to know what she had to put up with in Atlas. But it was almost like she didn’t even notice. And I say “almost” because she was the one pointing out all the subtle things to me. People giving us a wide berth just because of my ears? It’s the sorta thing that makes me sick. And the reason I have my bow, unfortunately. At least in the Dark Hour we don’t have to worry about that.

_Moon Rank 5_

06/10  
Weiss’ turn. Honestly, I was kinda worried about this one, what with the whole ex-heiress of the SDC thing. I forgot she was _also_ a Pyrrha fangirl. You know, I don’t think it counts as a date if all you’re doing is talking about the same girl and how cute she is. But hey, she was way more confident this time! Still a little shy, but I opted to give Pyrrha her number just so she’d know who was asking. Wouldn’t want all this effort to go to waste just because Ilia’s nervous about turning all shades of red around her. It’s funny the difference a few days can make, especially once you’re around people who care.

_Moon Rank 6- Morale Boost: Ilia can now give offensive buffs to the party._

07/10  
Yang and I decided it’d be nice to treat Ilia to dinner, even if it was only to find out her entire date plan for Pyrrha. Yang has this amazing way with words, not three minutes into the evening and she was already spilling the beans on the restaurant and outfit she’d picked. I’m not sure why I expected anything other than a suit, really. If I looked that good in one, I’d be wearing them all the time, in fact it’s a miracle she doesn’t. I must’ve zoned out at some point, but apparently, I’ll be sitting at a nearby table “just in case.” No idea what either of them expect me to do. Flirt with Pyrrha on her behalf? I only barely manage to keep up with Yang, let alone anyone else. On second thought, maybe that’s exactly why. Pyrrha’s not exactly my type though, I prefer blondes. Yang, if you’re somehow reading this, I want you to put down the diary, run to wherever I am and whisper “Ninjas of Love” in my ear. I’ll know what to do.

_Moon Rank 7_

08/10  
The day of the big date. Ilia sure works fast when she wants to. I still had no clue what I was meant to be doing there, but I hovered around at the bar just in case. The best comparison I could probably come up with is watching Ruby talk to, well, anyone. Awkward, but in that endearing way. I saw the heart eyes even from across the room, so clearly Pyrrha was into it as well. Just… Not enough to walk home with her, I guess. It’s a miracle she didn’t instantly break down crying as she watched her leave. Instead, she waited to join me at the bar for that. After a few drinks and _a lot_ of my own meagre relationship advice, I finally suggested the one thing she was scared of doing; let her faunus traits show. Make it so painfully obvious that you’re crazy for her. I’m not usually one to pass judgement on other people’s character, but I’d say Pyrrha’s had tens, possibly hundreds of clinical, business-like dates with people who’re terrified of being themselves around her. It’s also the only thing none of us can really help with.

_Moon Rank 8_

09/10  
Ilia’s taking a day or so to work out how to do this properly, but she still wanted to talk to me. I proposed that we take a walk around the park, I’d read somewhere that it helped people think clearly. Truth be told, I didn’t actually talk that much, just listened to her vocalised train of consciousness. This might sound a bit strange, but I actually enjoy that sorta thing. Learning how people think and work, I guess partly because I know what it’s like to question large portions of your life. With Ilia, it was never her sexuality, it was her faunus heritage. And she’d been hiding it for so long that even considering embracing it was scary at first. I didn’t tell her she’d been changing colours for the whole walk. That’s what she _should_ be like. By the end, she hugged me, said sorry for wasting my time, and went to head into her room when I told her she didn’t waste my time at all. She wanted me to go, and I agreed. That smile and the flash of yellow may well have made my day.

_Moon Rank 9- Survivability: Ilia will now help as many times as she can in battle_

10/10  
Well, asking Pyrrha out again in front of the whole dorm is definitely a lot bolder. At least she turned about the same shade of red as the girl’s hair for it. Hell, even Yang swooned at that earnest laugh. This time, they came back home together. A beautiful moment, had it not been for my glamorous assistant’s applause. Granted, it was my idea to stay up and make sure the plan worked in the first place, but she could’ve been a little subtler about it. Ilia pulled me aside before following her to give me a necklace she’d held onto all this time. I didn’t even recognise it at first. It’s the logo I had before leaving the White Fang, a criss-crossing of lines in the shape of a cat. I can’t believe she kept it. But I’m glad she did.

_Moon Rank 10- Greek Freckles: Doubled chance of Ilia’s assistance with Pyrrha in your party._


End file.
